


Bullitt

by abundantlyqueer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Gen, Holy Steve-McQueen-face Batman, Oh God Do Me Now You're Gorgeous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>sofish_sasha</b> wanted John driving in a car chase, which reminded me (as if I needed reminding) of John's oh God so hot Steve McQueen face in ASiP (particularly in play during the warehouse scene). And then I did this.</p><p><b>Edited to add:</b> now with bonus comment fic, scroll down!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullitt




End file.
